


This Kind of Love

by Geneveon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: From YOI kinkmeme on tumblr:Yuuri/Viktor/Yuri + NSFW, Dark!YuuriYuuri just acts sweet and innocent while he happily leads his lovers on and happily breaks their hearts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How can I resist this prompt?  
> I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face and end up crazy long.  
> Looking at the prompt again, I think... perhaps, I may have interpreted it wrong. Looking at it now, I think it wouldve made sense if Yuuri was leading Yuri or Viktor on but my mind wanted other things so. Hmm, okay.  
> Also, hope no one minds the ABO I threw in here @.@  
> Here goes.

It was generally agreed upon that there wasn't a deficit of omegas and alphas. Betas were more abundant, but there wasn't an unbalanced number when comparing the other two designations.

There were, however, specifics within those designations that, while not rare, were uncommon.

Yuuri Katsuki was one of these oddities.

As a male omega, Yuuri was a novelty. Even those who weren't as attracted to the male physique were piqued by his existence.

He was the epitome of an omega in all ways, in both looks and presentation. Anyone that took one look at him, without even catching his scent, knew right away that he was an omega.

There was a gentle nature about him that drew people in. In a sense, this sweet omega boy felt fragile and this roused many protective instincts from those around him, even strangers.

Omegas were treated like porcelain, precious things that would shatter against a harsh word or cutting remark.

So it was understandable that those around him were suitably horrified when this burly alpha stood towering over Yuuri.

Yuuri’s shoulders hunched inwards as the alpha continued to dodge his steps. His boyfriend Keiichi, now ex-boyfriend, was spitting mad and refused to lick his wounds in private.

Yuuri glanced around, trying to make eye contact with those around him in a silent plea for help. But no one wanted to mess with the upset alpha, not when it was a man of his size. Yuuri had underestimated the size of his ego. He had also overestimated the safety of breaking up with him in public.

He cried out when a rough hand grabbed his wrist.

“We are NOT breaking up,” the alpha growled out. He jerked hard on Yuuri’s arm, pulling the slight omega off balance so he stumbled against the enraged alpha. “You’re mine! My omega!”

 _Fuck._ Yuuri thought. This one was one of the rougher breakups he had all year. He knew that his wrist would be bruised by evening.

People were openly staring now, some clearly wanted to intervene but there was hesitation in their eyes. So far, none took any steps towards them.

It was irritating.

Yuuri gave a whimper of distress and the sound seemed to reach out towards the bystanders. If need be, he had a mace in his pocket, but he really didn't want to use that. Yuuri was just a defenseless omega, after all.

Keiichi made to grab him roughly by the nape of his neck, a definite taboo in public and that's when things changed.

Someone grabbed the alpha by the shoulder and then there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, of a fist connecting with his ex’s jaw. The alpha took the full brunt of it and Yuuri stumbled to the ground when Keiichi released him in shock.

Not only did the alpha end up staggering, he went down completely.

“Che.” His savior spat out as though disappointed with how easily the larger alpha fell.

Yuuri looked up at his savior, surprised to find such a young man had defended him. He was even more surprised when his nose didn't register either alpha or omega, as unexpected as that would have been.

The boy was young, younger than Yuuri by a couple of years. If he had to guess, he would have pegged him as just shy of reaching majority. He had short blonde hair, stormy blue green eyes, and quite an impressive scowl as he glared at the onlookers.

“What the hell are you all looking at?” he demanded then growled, “Gonna look away when some poor excuse of an alpha does that kinda shit, but you watch when he gets sucker punched, huh? Was that entertaining enough for you fucking idiots?”

Yuuri’s eyes had grown impossibly wide. As expected no one wanted to mess with this kid that just took down an alpha.

And when the kid turned to him, he gave the stunned omega a glance that said he wasn't impressed, not one bit. He arched a brow when he saw that Yuuri was still on the ground. He said, “And you. Are you going to just stay down there or are you actually getting up anytime soon? I just saved your ass, the least you can do is escape while you can.”

And then, he simply walked away, muttering to himself about how stupid people were.

Yuuri didn't know what to feel. He had never truly needed saving even when he hadn't expected Keiichi to have gotten so rough with him.

A couple of bruises on his wrist or arms were nothing compared to the alpha’s bruised pride and ego. And the unconscious alpha’s ego would surely need mending when he found out that some beta had knocked him out cold.

He should at least thank the kid.

Yuuri picked himself up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He ran after the teen.

“Hey!” he called out when he caught sight of that distinctive leather jacket. It had a snarling tiger on it.

The blonde stopped and turned to face him, eyebrows narrowed before a spark of recognition flirted through stormy eyes. “What?”

That was the most unfriendliest greeting that Yuuri had ever received in years. It fascinated him.

Yuuri came to a stop in front of him, panting from the run. “I wanted to thank you,” he said earnestly once he caught his breath. “What you did… It was really brave of you so… please! To express my gratitude, let me buy you lunch or um… coffee?”

The blond was staring at him with some inscrutable look in his eyes. His lips were still curved into a scowl but softened just a touch at Yuuri’s outburst.

He folded his arms across his chest, then noticed the redness along his knuckles. His frown deepened for just a bit and Yuuri wondered if he had even noticed that he had hurt himself defending Yuuri.

He sighed then said, “Fine. I don't like coffee much so it'll have to be lunch then.”

Success!

Yuuri clapped his hands once in excitement. “Oh! We haven't even been introduced. My name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

The blond seemed surprised for a second before he returned his own introduction. “Yuri Plisetsky.”

They had the same name. Interesting.

“We have the same name,” Yuuri mused out loud. He gave the beta a shy grin and was pleased when it seemed to fluster the beta. “Meeting like this must have been fate.”

“Doubt it,” Yuri easily dismissed the notion, “That knothead just pissed me off. Most people piss me off, but that one was a piece of work.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement then said, “I'm still glad we met.”

When his newest companion had nothing to say to that, Yuuri worried that maybe he was laying it on a little too thick. Most people liked the thought of destiny and all that romantic bullshit, but this prickly beta didn't seem to be all to inclined to that kind of thing.

Then Yuri gruffly asked, “Do you know where you wanna go? I hate standing around doing nothing like this.”

Yuuri nodded, having already made up his decision. “I know where we can go. Have you ever gone to Yu-topia?”

The beta shook his head but said, “Never ate there before but I know where it is.”

Without further talk, he turned towards the direction they needed to go and started to walk in silence. Yuuri followed, keeping his chatter to a minimum. He didn't want to annoy Yuri, after all.

Still, he was able to catch the younger boy stealing glances at him. The look on his face when he didn't think Yuuri was looking was the same as everyone else that laid eyes on him.

Curious. Interested. Intrigued.

Yuuri knew how to work those emotions and how to spin then into something else. He just needed to decide where their destiny would take him. Once he did that…

He gave a bright smile when he intentionally turned his face and caught Yuuri’s eyes with his own.

There was a tinge of pink on Yuri’s cheeks and Yuuri delighted over this. He hadn't been sure if he could get his savior to be interested in that way, but all the signs were showing positive.

This one, he felt, wouldn't be serious. The younger boy had such a gruff personality that surely he’d find Yuuri to be a nuisance eventually.

If they even made it to dating, Yuuri would enjoy the time together. It would surely be a unique experience.

He’d spend some time playing with Yuri, just a little bit before life took them their separate ways.

Their hands brushed as they walked together, fingertips almost catching against the other’s. Yuuri only gave an embarrassed smile. He didn't miss the way his new prey seemed both disappointed and relieved when their hands remained safely apart.

 _Yes_ , Yuuri wanted to play. _Just a little_.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri was a toddler, all the adults would coo and fawn over what a cute pup he was. They would pinch his round cheeks and delight over his large brown eyes. He was a shy little thing back then, hiding behind his omega mama’s skirts.

The children his age didn't share the adults’ opinions. Most avoided him, but the few that didn't would poke fun of the stubborn baby fat that made him round and soft.

It got worse when he entered school.

Along with the leftover baby fat, Yuuri now had _glasses_ which was pretty much a free ticket to years of endless teasing and snide remarks.

His first true friend was a sweet, kind girl named Yuko. Unfortunately, by the time the two met, Yuuri was already accustomed to being picked on and cringed away from social interactions with their peers.

Still, it was nice to have a friend. Yuko was kind and smiled affectionately at him. She would walk with him to school and often eat lunch with him. She didn't seem to notice how chubby and fat he was. At age thirteen, Yuko presented as an omega and Yuuri… Yuuri showed no signs of presenting at all.

Omegas presented early in life while alphas matured a few years later. Betas were tricky and showed no signs of being inclined to either, but due to the wide range a presentation could take place, a person would only be labeled as a beta after age 16.

When they turned fourteen, a boy named Takeshi started trailing after Yuko. It happened out of the blue one day and from then on, was a constant addition to Yuko’s life and by extension, Yuuri’s.

Takeshi had already presented as an alpha which had garnered him quite a few admirers from the already presented omegas in the community. He only had eyes for Yuko though, and it was with a sinking heart that Yuuri gave way, often hiding from the pair. At the time, Yuko didn't like it very much but Yuuri became very good at hiding.

At age fifteen, Yuuri was oftentimes alone and because of this, the constant bullying increased. Boys, alphas more than betas, shoved him into walls, tripped him when he was distracted, and stole his glasses from time to time.

Girls of all secondary genders would openly gossip about him, ridiculing his weight and the unattractive mop of hair on his head. He was just so… fat. Didn't he think about the future? How would he ever attract a nice omega or beta girl looking the way he did?

Yuuri sometimes thought that maybe… maybe if he really didn't try so hard, the snide comments wouldn't have hurt so much. But Yuuri did try to lose weight. He would turn down his mama’s favorite dish and end up crying in his room because he really, really wanted it but those comments really stung…

He became bitter whenever he watched the alphas and betas classmates his age. It all seemed so stupid, how differently they treated the pretty omegas in their class, especially the alphas.

The alphas would carry the girls’ books, escorting them to and from class with warm smiles. With Yuuri, they often smacked the books out of his hands. Why did they treat him so differently? The unfairness of it was a heavy thought in his mind.

Yuuri swore that if he had been one of those girls, he would never be so blind to an alpha's true nature. He would never subject himself to their deceptions.

Never.

The following month, Yuuri woke up with his body on fire.

The bed sheets beneath him were wet from more than sweat. It was slick.

It drenched his thighs and dripped down his legs as he twisted and turned, uncomfortable in his bed. It felt like there was fire licking at his bones, a terrible ache gnawing at his stomach. He was completely delirious and lost in it before He had even fully awakened.

He felt… empty, and that emptiness was like a black hole right there in his belly. It made his stomach cramp, his insides spasming in tight convulsions.

There were frantic voices outside his bedroom door. He had been crying out, begging for something he didn't even know and so, just uselessly sobbing for his mama cause she always made things better.

But even when she came, freeing him from the tangled mess of sheets, her comforting scent did nothing to sooth him.

She held him close, murmuring, “Yuuri… Yuuri… it's okay, everything's going to be okay…” as she tried to dampen the inferno in his blood with ice cold wet towels. She ran them over his limbs and his face, his neck, and brow. He didn't even have the mind to be embarrassed when she passed the towels between his legs, cleaning away the fluids there. The shocking cold of it helped, just barely, but it still wasn’t enough.

He burned through an entire week with little respite. His mama forced him to eat during the times he was coherent but he didn't remember what he choked down. He vaguely remembered his mouth feeling as dry as a desert and he didn't remember drinking much, but he wasn't dead yet, so he must have.

The burning stopped just as suddenly as it came. He had passed out in exhaustion one night and upon waking, he cried when he found his body trembling and aching, but no longer on fire.

He was rushed to the doctor where they took a blood and urine sample. They hooked him up to an IV. He was apparently still very dehydrated despite his mama’s best efforts.

A kindly old beta gave them the news.

“Congratulations,” he told Yuuri’s beta father. “Yuuri, here, is a male omega. How lucky for him!”

Him? An omega? After what he just gone through, he didn't feel particularly lucky.

The news sent him into shock. He tried hard to pay attention to everything the doctor was saying but it all just became a constant buzz in his ears.

“... rather late presentation for an omega but male omega are still so uncommon these days that we can't really say if it's abnormal or not…”

“...perhaps it's the Y chromosome that influences male omega into late presentations although…”

“... heats will vary depending on the omega, I'm sure you know that…”

“...conclude male omega are rather fertile so perhaps more on the higher side for how many heats a year…?”

A soft touch at his shoulder had Yuuri jerking away instinctively. His mama was looking at him in concern.

The doctor was talking to him directly now. He was frowning as he was looking at the papers in his hands.

“My only concern is that Yuuri’s heat seems to have burned through a good chunk of his body fat,” the doctor said sternly. “This sometimes happens in severe cases of presentations. Normally the body adjusts slowly for a few years beforehand so it doesn't strain itself so suddenly. But sometimes an alpha or omega’s body will store what it can before it makes that first initial transition. it looks like Yuuri’s body felt it would be best to go this route for his presentation. I see he has a history of being overweight?”

He quirked an eyebrow at Yuuri, humming to himself. “Well, I guess that explains that. I think you'll find that now that you've had your presentation, your body will be slowly adjusting itself once the hormones have settled.” He made a note on Yuuri’s records before saying, “I'd still like to have Yuuri come in two weeks from now to make sure that is the case and he isn't losing too much weight.”

He left the hospital in a daze.

Yuko was the very first person to visit him when he got home. She cried on his shoulder and apologized profusely for ignoring him. She smelled as sweet as he remembered but she also smelled like Takeshi.

He forgave her, of course, he did. She couldn't stay long but he was happy for the short time she did.

The next time he looked in the mirror, a different boy looked back at him but the shock was still there in his brown eyes, hidden behind the large frame of his glasses.

The heat really did take a lot out of him. Most noticeably, it had eaten away some of the softness around his face first. He looked slimmer and although this had been his goal for years, he wasn't sure if he liked it.

It was a significant change, but then again, he had gone through a rather rough presentation.

He touched his face in the mirror.

He didn't know what to make up it. Deep down, despite that his whole world had essentially been turned topsy-turvy, he still felt the same

He looked himself in the eye, but the same boy still stared back at him.

Omega.

That bitter feeling was still there. He was returning back to school in a few days and he knew that it didn't change anything. A male omega… He wondered what hell awaited him once the rest of the school found out.

It was worse than he could have ever imagined.

“Katsuki-kun.”

The alpha that spoke was one he tried to avoid before his presentation. He had never had much luck avoiding this one though and a few weeks after returning, he found himself cornered.

The alpha was pretty much towering over him and Yuuri looked up at him with large eyes and a quivering mouth.

“Please accept my feelings,” the alpha confessed and right then and there, stole Yuuri’s first kiss.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

Despite Yuri’s callous attitude or maybe because of it, Yuuri looked forward to spending time with the beta.

The blonde had a carefree attitude that Yuuri admired. Perhaps it was because he was younger that he didn't seem to give two shits about what anyone else thought.

He certainly didn't spare any for Yuuri’s feelings, but that wasn’t a bad thing. Yuuri was sick of being treated as his designation.

Yuri was bold and upfront, blunt in a way that was like a fresh breeze. At least compared to all the alphas that tried to get Yuuri’s attention, hiding behind charming smiles. Yuuri knew the thoughts that were wiggling around in their brains.

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri apologized to the alpha. “I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

It was still too soon after everyone had seen him with his ex. There would always be wagging tongues but giving it some time would lessen it. He considered it for a moment. Keiichi had caused quite a scene, no one would doubt Yuuri for wanting to move on from that.

Meh. He didn't feel like it.

He placed a hand on the alpha’s arm. The alpha instantly perked up as though sensing an opportunity.

Yuuri bit his lip as though indecisive but he nodded to himself. “Alpha,” he started and he saw how the title affected the man. “In time… maybe, I can see myself returning your affections but I think… I think I need some time. Please?”

He could see how his large eyes affected the alpha and could see the turmoil he was facing, fighting against his instincts to pursue at all costs.

Would the alpha continue to pursue him? Yuuri watched with curiosity as the conflict continued on inside the alpha.

“I-”

“Katsudon!” A voice called out angrily.

He turned this head and saw Yuri making his way towards him. He prowled towards them like a predator and the alpha instinctively stepped back when he caught sight of the blonde’s scowl.

Yuri took one look at the alpha and instantly dismissed him. He threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, effortlessly tugging the omega to his side.

“You were supposed to meet me at the theater 10 minutes ago,” Yuri said with irritation. He flicked the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “At least have the decency to let me know when you're wasting my time.”

“I'm sorry, Yurio,” the omega instantly apologized but Yuri waved it off. He finally acknowledged the alpha with a displeased frown.

“Fuck off,” he snapped at the alpha before he tugged Yuuri along. The omega threw an apologetic glance at the stunned alpha but had no qualms about leaving. Maybe the alpha would come looking for him again.

A glance at Yuuri’s irritated scowl had his second guess that thought. Maybe not.

“What are you, some defenseless maiden, katsudon?” Yuri grumbled and yet, he refused to remove his arm along Yuuri’s shoulders. “Just tell them to get lost. I don't know why you put up with that shit.”

Yuuri had plenty of reasons, but none that he wanted Yuri to know. Instead, he shrugged. He saw the time and noticed that Yuri had lied, he wasn't late at all.

Yuri huffed in annoyance when Yuuri pointed it out. He didn't even bother answering, but continued on with his previous conversation.

“Just tell them you have a boyfriend already.”

“But I don't,” Yuuri pointed out.

The beta rolled his eyes as though Yuuri’s obliviousness was an injustice to the world.

“You do now,” Yuri stated firmly. He didn't look at the omega who was staring at him in surprise. Instead, he appeared engrossed with reading the movie titles and times.

“Did you just ask me out?” Yuuri demanded in surprise.

Yuri gave him a smirk. “Just pick a damn movie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship progresses. Yuuri is slowly luring in his little beta, but not everything can be planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee I'm excited over posting. X.x Yeah, I know it's been a while >< sorry for the wait list, I'm basically just writing whenever I can which sadly seems to have diminished in the past few months t.t

Yuuri had never had someone like Yuri Plisetsky.

All his past partners were normally alphas, rarely betas, and rarer still, omegas. But the one common theme was that Yuuri wasn't their first serious relationship.

They were well versed in courting another person, doing and saying the right things to try to lure Yuuri in closer. Just like he knew exactly what to say and what to do to get them hopelessly enamored with him. Yuuri was always better at it.

Many of them were already wrapped around his little finger before they realized they wanted to keep him.

It was interesting what a well-timed word or smile could do and Yuuri has had plenty of practice to perfect it.

But Yuri… Yuri seemed to go about dating the omega in a strange manner. He was as touchy-feely as any alpha with their chosen partner, but at the same time, he was still rather cold.

There was a word for it. Tsundere? It seemed to describe Yuri perfectly and if Yuuri had been his younger self, the omega would have been beside himself with worry. He would have been plagued by doubts, wondering if the little beta truly developed feelings for him or if he simply tolerated him.

But Yuuri wasn't that person. The omega watched carefully, tuning his reactions to how Yuri reacted and no matter what confusing signals the beta gave, Yuuri was able to read him like an open book.

If Yuuri wasn't so sure of it, he would've thought that the beta was trying to play him into falling in love.

But his little beta was possessive, clingy in a roundabout way. Yuri didn't like it when alphas stared after Yuuri, their eyes a little too intent. He didn't like it when alphas outright propositioned Yuuri, ignoring the beta boyfriend that glowered at them until he snapped. Fortunately, the blonde beta seemed to have garnered himself a rather intimidating reputation. It made Yuuri feel somewhat bad because his little beta could be a menace sometimes, but Yuri wasn't a bad person.

Yuri assured him that his attitude and reputation had already been well established before he met the omega. In his words, “I don't give a fuck.”

Even so, the omega tried to tone down all the signals he usually gave off when he was single, but sometimes he just slipped up. It was a habit that he had cultivated for so long, being aware of those around him, their designations, and their level of interest if there was any.

Yuuri was too used to playing the perfect omega and that drew alphas in like honey to flies. He couldn't help it when he unintentionally met an alpha's gaze nor could he help the instinctive flutter of his dark lashes when the same alpha would straighten in attention.

Yuri had a hell of a time fending others away from Yuuri in stores, in the theaters... Even while they walked together, Yuri’s hackles would easily rise with just a side glance from a passing alpha.

Of course, Yuri had pretty good control over his temper when necessary. He ignored most of the attention that Yuuri got as long as the unfortunate alpha or beta didn't actually try anything.

Those that did had the misfortune of learning first hand that Yuuri’s little beta was someone not to be trifled with.

The omega actually felt kinda bad for him, really. At the same time, Yuuri couldn't deny that watching suitors cower under Yuri’s ferocious scowl was entertaining.

It was short lived though. After the Nth almost fight that had Yuuri ushering out the irritated beta, the omega made sure to turn all his focus on Yuri.

Yuuri, as much as he enjoyed baiting alphas, had never been tempted to cheat regardless of how he felt for his current partner. And Yuri… Well. Yuuri felt a blossoming fondness and affection for the spitfire blonde.

It was a strange predicament, for the beta often reacted like an alpha but Yuuri didn't seem to mind. Perhaps it was because his boyfriend, despite being possessive, never distrusted Yuuri and when they were alone, it was too easy to forget things like alphas, betas, or omegas.

They were just Yuri and Yuuri with all their flaws and quirks.

The omega made it clear that Yuri’s actions were appreciated. He knew from the very start that the beta had a short fuse, but he never turned his anger on Yuuri.

Sure, Yuri blew up on him from time to time, but it was never with the intention to hurt him. Prickly was a very suitable word for his demanding boyfriend. He was like a cat, often seeking attention, demanding it without shame, but once you started petting him, if you rubbed a little too harshly or for too long, would swipe at you.

Yuuri learned how to handle him. A lot of Yuri’s actions were bluffs, callous words or actions that rebuffed others. Anyone who couldn't get past that was typically dismissed and ignored. Yuuri had recognized it for what it was and eventually, he gained Yuri’s trust and affection.

Yuri was actually very affectionate. Once they were officially together, Yuuri returned the touches with shy, sometimes awkward smiles.

At the very beginning, when their hands would brush as they walked, Yuuri would stammer and blush whenever it happened but Yuri quickly became fed up with it. He had grabbed Yuuri’s hand in his own and said, “You're doing it on purpose, I can tell. If you want to hold my hand, just do it. I can't have a boyfriend who can't even take what he wants.”

“It’s fucking annoying,” the blonde decided to summarize at the end.

He glanced at Yuuri who had averted his eyes, seemingly chastised. His eyes were immediately drawn to the small, white teeth pressed down against the omega’s bottom lip.

Yuuri watched from the corner of his eye as the beta stared just a moment too long before he snapped out of it.

Their eyes met and a tinge of pink rose in Yuri’s normally pale cheeks. Yuuri wondered if the beta was thinking impure thoughts.

Yuri’s grasp tightened on his before he brought the clasped hands up.

“It’s troublesome,” Yuri then amended, the pretty blush still visible. “Our hands bumping all the time. So… just don't let go, okay?”

Yuuri had ducked his head, a blush on his cheeks, but he had curled his fingers around Yuri’s after giving a small nod. He brought the clasped hands close to his face and innocently rubbed his cheek against the back of the beta’s hand.

It was a form of scenting and Yuri knew it. He had gotten rather good at noting these gestures that omegas or alphas did that flew over most beta's heads. But not Yuri who had never liked being ignorant, especially now that he had this omega as his.

The omega had seen the article on alpha/omega behavior on Yuri’s phone when they were checking movie times. The beta had scrambled to open a new page, most likely hoping that Yuuri wouldn't notice, but he had. He pretended that he hadn't though, just to spare the beta some embarrassment.

What kind of boyfriend would Yuuri be if he teased Yuri over something like that anyway? It was good that Yuri knew because now the omega could do these little not so innocent gestures and they wouldn't be wasted on the beta.

The pink tinge that had just started to recede from the beta’s cheeks came back in full force.

“Thank you, Yuri,” the omega smiled, happy to see that the move had further flustered his boyfriend.

After that, Yuuri would still brush his fingers against Yuri’s just for fun and to seem as though he was still hesitating. As though he didn't want to overstep despite Yuri telling him to just do it. But when the beta would give him a glance and the Yuuri would smile brightly before snagging his hand.

This pleased Yuri. He believed his words had given Yuuri courage for something so small as taking the beta's hand as they walked.

Sometimes, Yuuri wondered what the beta would think if he knew the way Yuuri worked his charms.

 

* * *

 

Their relationship progressed with little milestones noted here and there, the first time they held hands and the first time Yuuri kissed Yuri’s cheek. The beta’s eyes had grown so large before he tried to play it cool. He had turned away and muttered how Yuuri’s breath had smelled like the bubble tea that Yuri had gotten him. Sweet and inviting.

It was a lot slower than Yuuri was accustomed to. Alphas were oftentimes pushy and aggressive. They seemed to think Yuuri and all omegas enjoyed that. So it wasn't that strange for Yuuri to be fending off wandering hands of his current suitor by week two.

But as previously accessed, Yuri was different. The omega wondered if it was Yuri’s innocence that kept him from wanting the same things or if it really was just who he was.

Week 2. After being invited to Yuri’s apartment, Yuuri was so sure that their clothes would go slowly or perhaps not so slowly, make its way to the floor. He was pleasantly surprised when the beta had him snacking on delicious pirozkhi instead. That day had ended with them curled under a blanket, watching whatever was on the TV and arguing about plots or characters.

It became a regular thing and while nothing PG13 happened, Yuuri had been content.

On one of these days, as they laid relaxed and comfortable, things changed.

The beta was sitting with Yuuri’s head pillowed on his lap. It was just after dinner and both of them were full and happy, content with the comfortable atmosphere around them.

Yuri had teased him about his increasing weight, poking at the slight pudge of his stomach while they lazed about on his comfortable couch.

Yuuri, having outgrown his childhood fears, laughed about the weight.

He patted the barely there bulge and teased the beta by saying, “I’ll burn this like nothing when my heat comes.”

Yuri had sputtered at the mention of the “H” word and Yuuri laughed at his reaction. He patted the beta where he could reach him, which happened to be his arm.

"Don't worry, Yura,” he promised with a hint of teasing, “Heats aren't something to be scared of. Contrary to all that stuff in books and TV shows, I can control myself.” Then just to further tease him, Yuuri added, “Your virtue is safe with me.”

Because that was the thing… Despite being together, the omega and beta had yet to even share a proper kiss. Yuuri didn't mind, he enjoyed the pace they were going. It was different. Refreshing. Sometimes frustrating, but Yuuri was happy to see it go its own pace.

Just as Yuuri moved his arm, intending to drop it back onto his stomach, a firm hand grasped his wrist. He opened his eyes, curious, and found his boyfriend looking down at him. There was a peculiar look in his eyes and it took Yuuri a moment to realize what it was.

Desire.

He had seen it so many times in strange men’s eyes, would have easily recognized it in passing alphas when they looked at him. But to see Yuri, his little beta, looking at him this way… it kindled a strange desire in his body. Maybe his own responding desire should have startled the omega, but Yuuri only found himself licking suddenly dry lips.

“I think you're the only one that thinks I'm so innocent,” Yuri declared to him, eyes intent on Yuuri’s pink lips.

“Oh?” His response was breathy, inviting. “Is that so…?”

Instead of replying, Yuri simply leaned down and kissed him.

It should have been awkward. In truth, it was soft and sweet. It was something Yuuri found himself enjoying and Yuri too, if the next kiss and the next… and the next… was anything to go by.

Yuuri found himself in Yuri’s lap, his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around his waist while a hand tangled in the omega’s dark hair.

“Oh…” Yuri gasped when they pulled apart. His blue-green eyes slightly glazed.

Yuuri rubbed a thumb against the wet bottom of Yuri’s lip. He leaned in close and murmured, “Seems like I was wrong after all.”

Yuri took that as a challenge, pulling the omega back within reach. Yuuri had a few seconds of clarity before Yuri kept him much too busy to really think, much less scheme.

They didn't have sex that night, but Yuri had definitely proven to the omega that whatever he thought of him, 'innocent’ was definitely not applicable.

He stayed over that night and found himself to be strangely content even if they were just curled together beneath the blanket. He felt closer to this beta, whom he only shared heated kisses with, than he had in all his previous passionate affairs.

As Yuuri drifted off to sleep, he recalled the first time they had met and the moment Yuuri had decided to ensare this loud and feisty beta.

Just a little bit more, he echoed his past self. Yuri’s arm was curled around his waist, the blonde's nose buried against the nape of his neck. Yuuri could feel the warm puffs of breath fan against the sensitive skin there. Normally, having someone’s teeth so close to such a vulnerable spot made the omega all too aware and tense of the fact.

Instead, he felt sleep tugging at his consciousness. Yuuri drowsily snuggled deeper into Yuri’s sleep slack hold and let sleep claim him.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, Yuri skated.

Yuuri had only found this out because Yuuko had asked him to mind the rink one day. The log books were out in the office, the details of booked private hours in plain sight. It was almost like Yuri’s name jumped out at him, the bold Y.Plisetsky could only be one person.

Before Yuuri was able to ask Yuuko about it, a voice called out from the front. Customers. Yuuri forgot all about it until he had to close up a couple hours later.

And then Yuri was walking in, hood pulled over his head and wearing dark sunglasses. It reminded Yuuri of those attempts celebrities did when they were trying to keep a low profile. But Yuri had been dressing like this in public ever since they met, so Yuuri had become long accustomed to it.

It still made him grin at the sight. A loud, cheerful greeting startled the blonde into jumping.

He seemed stunned to see Yuuri there, his shoulders tensing up for some reason.

“I didn't know you skated, Yura,” Yuuri smiled warmly. He could see the tension melt off as Yuri took off the sunglasses.

“I've never seen you here before,” Yuri said instead, choosing to ignore the omega’s obvious curiosity. It made Yuuri wonder how often Yuri skated here and wonder how he could afford to book those hours.

“Mm,” Yuuri agreed, “I usually just help out at the onsen or Yutopia, but Yuuko had to take the triplets to their doctor appointment.” He noticed the bag that Yuri was carrying and then added, “I’ll just be in the office if you need anything…? The ice was freshly cleaned so…”

Yuri seemed conflicted for a moment. Then with a shrug, he casually said, “You can stay if you want. I don't care.”

Yuuri barely bit back the next comment he wanted to say. He doubted “Are you any good…?” would've been taken well by the beta.

It was a good thing that Yuuri hadn't asked. The moment Yuri stepped onto the ice, it was like he was a completely different person.

There was no music playing, but it was like Yuri was skating to a song in his head. The omega found himself riveted. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off him, could barely blink because he didn't want to miss even a second of Yuri moving on the ice like he owned it.

Every stroke of blade against ice was confident and sure. Masterful. Yuri was graceful, breathtakingly so. The ease in which he moved was a beautiful lie because Yuuri knew that gaining such skill needed countless hours of time and effort.

Eventually, Yuri came to a stop, his chest rising and falling rapidly from exertion. His head snapped to where Yuuri was cheering and clapping loudly and he went to the omega with the buzz of success thrumming in his blood.

“That was…” Yuuri trailed off, at a loss for words. Even just watching Yuri skate he, himself, felt breathless. He hadn't felt that way since he before he presented as omega when Yuuko had first started showing him how to do Viktor Nikiforov's routines.

Yuri claimed a kiss for his efforts.

Later, as they were eating in Yutopia, Yuuri couldn't help but gush over Yuri's jumps. “You're really good,” he praised, amused when Yuri’s cheeks flushed a slight pink. “Are you going to skate professionally…?”

The question seemed to amuse Yuri but the omega didn't notice since he was still recounting what he had seen. "And your salchow… the landing was so clean, I can't even hope to ever land that…”

“You skate too…?” Yuri perked up, leaning closer.

The question startled Yuuri out of his rambling. A glint appeared in his eyes. Yuuri analyzed it for a second. It wasn't anything negative. Perhaps interest? No. That was a competitive streak that Yuuri could see in Yuri.

“Oh. Ah… No,” Yuuri admitted with a more somber tone. “I wanted to… before I presented as an omega.”

Yuuri remembered how his heart had pounded so adamantly while he watched the routine Yuuko had shown him. A silver-haired skater who moved so gracefully on ice that he seemed to be flying…

He had wanted to pursue skating but those dreams had been locked away. Presenting as omega showed him how much he despised having so many eyes on him. He handled it much better now, but he couldn't help but think that having an audience would only trigger that overwhelming sense of anxiety.

He firmly pushed it aside and properly answered Yuri.

“I don't think I like the attention,” he told the beta. “Skaters… Celebrities, I guess, seem to always have all these people following them. I don't think I'd be able to handle that lifestyle. I can't even imagine how their families would endure it… being watched just because they're related to someone famous.”

Yuri frowned at the response. "Wouldn't it be worth it though…?”

Would it? Yuuri didn't know.

Fortunately, Yuuri was saved from answering as Mari sauntered over with their drinks. Then Yuri had a whole other situation to deal with as his sister decided that, then and there, it was necessary to interrogate the beta of his intentions.

Yuuri squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, willing courage and affection through the touch. Yuri did fine enough on his own, fending off some of Maria’s outrageous questions, but he squeezed back anyway.

The omega finally shooed away his meddling alpha of a sister once their food came. She meant well, but Yuuri was confident that he had everything under control.

 

* * *

 

Things got busy for a while and Yuuri wasn't able to properly spend time with his beta. They still texted, but Yuri rarely called. He seemed to be just as busy with his own things.

Then one day, as Yuuri was restocking towels in the bathhouse, his phone rang. He was pleasantly surprised to see Yuri’s name along with a picture of them on his screen. It was a cute picture where Yuri had slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, staring at the camera in an almost glare. In contrast, Yuuri had a slight smile.

He quickly picked up. Upon hearing the beta’s breathing, the omega felt a jolt of concern. “Yuri? Are you okay?”

“Katsudon.” Even Yuri’s voice sounded awful. Maybe he was sick? “Don't… don't come by for a bit. Not until I call or text you.”

That only made Yuuri's concern skyrocket. “Are you okay?” He worried into the phone. “Maybe I can bring–”

“No,” Yuri growled harshly. “Just listen to me, okay? Don't come over, omega.”

Omega.

For some reason, Yuri calling him by his designation made Yuuri bristle in offense. It was the tone, Yuuri decided with a scowl.

“Yuri,” the omega said firmly. “If you're not feeling well, I want to help. Look, I can be over in five minutes so… Please, don't shut me out.”

He could hear Yuri growl on the other end before the line went dead. Yuuri huffed but wasn't too surprised by the beta’s reaction.

Yuuri was able to get a container of his momma’s soup, as well as a katsudon to go before he was making the familiar trek to Yuri’s place.

He became so concerned about what could be wrong that he completely ignored the sense of warning that his omega picked up.

Alpha musk. Deep and rich. Someone in the complex was having a rut. It most likely just started because Yuuri could see the landlord pulling out some scent neutralizers from a storage closet.

He passed the beta with a cheerful greeting and continued on his way. The rut scent grew stronger when Yuuri reached the floor where his boyfriend’s apartment was.

He quickly made his way to the door and had barely knocked before it swung open, revealing a disheveled Yuri.

He was topless, face flushed with pinkness that had traveled to his chest. His eyes were dilated, the blue-green was a thin ring of color.

“Yuri.” The omega greeted and then choked on the next word as the scent from the room finally reached him.

Alpha. It was the scent that he had been ignoring this entire time, but the omega could not ignore it now.

It was coming from Yuri.

His eyes widened in shock and he just knew that they were glinting omega gold.

A glint of red in Yuri’s normally blue-green eyes only further confirmed exactly what was happening here.

“You still wanna come in?” Yuri growled. He crossed his arms and looked away. It was obvious from the dejected slump of his shoulders that he expected Yuuri to go running.

The very idea of it seemed so silly to Yuuri because this was his little beta… Yuuri blinked, realizing that just maybe the scent was starting to cloud his thoughts.

He shook his head, breathing shallowly. Little breaths would help. Yuuri took in the tense shoulders, the fierce frown and huffed. Yuri was no longer his little beta, but that didn't matter.

The omega nudged him inside.

Yuuri was no virgin, but he had never allowed an alpha to rut him. He never cared much for any of the alphas that propositioned him.

But he cared about Yuri. No matter if Yuri was a beta or alpha, Yuuri cared about him and that was the only thing that mattered.

The door locked behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the update, short as it was. Next will either be smut or maybe I'll just skip ahead. Rut or plot? Both? :x
> 
> Random note, this fic title came from the song Issues by Julia Michaels. (Came on while I was typing this hah) would probably be a good hint as to how I view this fic if anyones curious. :X
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/suggestions/kudos are always welcomed :)
> 
> Hope you guys have a safe and happy holiday :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You shouldn't be here,” Yuri told him.
> 
> Yuuri paused, hands resting on the containers. He let the words settle in his mind and was glad that he wasn't facing his boyfriend. Yuri wouldn't see the sharp grin on his face.
> 
> It was almost too cute that Yuri was worried for him, especially since the alpha should worry more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a plan and then it died. (Why am I like this ;A; )
> 
> A lovely reader linked me this adorable Yuuri/Yuri/Viktor art, so here you go, A, this is the fruits of your labor. Sorry it's just shamless smut @.@
> 
> The plot still lives! It just may take another chapter or two to get back. Also, tags will be updated as I add more stuff.

Yuuri made a beeline to the kitchen. He didn't turn to see whether or not Yuri would follow him, but the sound of footsteps let him know.

“Okaasan had chicken soup ready today,” Yuuri said nonchalantly. There was even a bit of cheer in his tone. “I hope you don't mind bones. 'kaasan says it's what gives the soup flavor.”

Yuuri had already become familiar with the kitchen and he took advantage of that now. The katsudon was packed away in a small container with the rice and vegetables separated. He wouldn't be able to eat it anytime soon, so he put it away with a tiny bit of regret. The thought was more a distraction than any actual desire to eat it though.

He had other things that needed his attention.

“You shouldn't be here,” Yuri told him.

His voice sounded strained, a little breathless, a little hoarse. The newly presented alpha still held himself apart, standing at the entrance of the small kitchenette as though there was a certain amount of space needed between them to coexist in the same room.

Yuuri paused, hands resting on the containers. He let the words settle in his mind and was glad that he wasn't facing his boyfriend. Yuri wouldn't see the sharp grin on his face.

It was almost too cute that Yuri was worried for him, especially since the alpha should worry more about himself. Yuuri didn't know much about alpha presentation but if they were anything like their omega counterparts, the next couple of days was going to be rough.

It was also impressive that a newly presented alpha like Yuri wasn't already plastered against Yuuri’s back. A tingle of anticipation crawled up his spine at the thought, igniting a spark of awareness in Yuuri's body.

Slowly, Yuuri turned to face the alpha. He met Yuri’s gaze and with a touch of shyness, gave the alpha a sweet smile.

He instantly picked up how Yuri's body seemed to rock forward even when the alpha didn't step towards him. Impressive will, indeed.

“Yura,” Yuuri spoke softly, gently, “I don't want you to suffer.”

Yuri’s jaw clenched, but he didn't turn away.

“I’m not like those other knotheads,” he growled, but it didn't feel like those words were meant for Yuuri. Perhaps the alpha was making that promise to himself.

Yuuri left the remaining food on the counter and took soft, dainty steps towards the tense alpha. His hips may have swayed more noticeably, his body instinctively moving in a most familiar way. Subconsciously or not, the motion drew the target’s gaze to his body, a small preview of what Yuuri was capable of. Yuuri used it most often to attract an alpha’s attention. In this case, he wanted Yuri’s eyes on him, unable look away.

Yuuri got what he wanted.

The alpha’s gaze was fixated on him. Yuuri couldn't deny the thrill of having those sharp eyes focused solely on him.

“You're not like other alphas,” Yuuri agreed in that same soft tone. “You’re my Yura, aren't you?”

And still Yuri refused to move towards him, but he allowed Yuuri to come close, close enough that they were mere inches apart. With a soft sigh, Yuuri moved even closer, just enough that their chests pressed together, front to front. He ran light, nimble fingers against the bare skin of Yuri’s chest, soothing and teasing at the same time. Exploring as well as letting Yuri get used to his touch as an omega to an alpha.

Yuuri could see that the alpha ached to take action. His body strained from holding so still and when Yuuri ran feather light touches against Yuri’s stomach, the muscles jumped beneath his fingertips. At his sides, Yuri’s hands were clenched tight, almost white.

With a soft tsk sound, Yuuri took a hold of those clenched fists and gently made them loosen until his alpha’s fingers regained their natural color. Then the omega led one of those hands to the nape of his neck.

Yuri took in a sharp breath. “Yuuri...”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri told him simply.

Yuuri stroked his sides, smiling when the alpha shuddered. Yuuri was taking the alpha’s control apart piece by piece.

And now for the final step...

“Let me take care of you, alpha,” Yuuri murmured to him.

Yuri didn't know what the omega meant. He was so out of his depth and so unwilling to show it. But when the omega’s eyes finally dipped between their bodies, to that place between Yuri’s legs that they had both been politely ignoring, Yuri felt his mouth go dry.

That warm, coaxing smile that was settled on the omega’s face deepened, the curve of his lips changing to something that Yuri had never seen on Yuuri’s face.

Sinful. Alluring. Seductive… before this moment, they were words that Yuri would have never used to describe his shy omega boyfriend.

To Yuri, the omega was capable of being coy, but this dark, heated gaze was nothing like the Yuuri he knew.

A flash of Yuuri’s pink tongue as the omega licked his lips almost had Yuri whimpering.

Yuri didn't even have a moment to react before the omega slid to his knees in one single, fluid motion. The alpha’s eyes grew large, indeed. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest in a way that was so familiar and yet, Yuri had never been in a situation like this.

His sweet, shy omega was on his knees in front of him, Yuuri’s hands curled gently around his hips. The omega’s dark hair fell into his eyes and Yuri instinctively brushed it aside, wanting a clear view of Yuuri’s brown, omega tinted eyes.

It only felt natural to thread his fingers through those dark locks. Yuuri gave a purr of encouragement, leaning into the alpha’s touch.

“Yuuri…” For some reason, the omega’s name was all that was able to pass from Yuri’s lips.

“I’ll take care of you,” Yuuri promised.

The first graze of Yuuri’s hand on the alpha’s prominent bulge had Yuri’s hips pushing into touch. Immediately, Yuuri’s other hand held him back, a soothing sound escaping from those pink lips.

Once Yuri calmed, those same hands moved back to the alpha’s slim hips, hooking fingers beneath the band of his pants. Yuuri pulled his pants down slowly and Yuri wiggled in place, impatiently.

“Mm…” Yuuri murmured in appreciation once Yuri was freed from his pants and underwear the clothing pooling around his ankles. The alpha fought off the sudden urge to cover himself, embarrassed over the way his penis stood erect and clearly in want of attention.

Yuri’s face blushed, a deep pink color that was all the more prominent due to his fair skin. Even then, it was nothing compared to the pink flush of his erection. It bobbed in front of the omega’s face, straining for the touch of his hand or mouth.

”Don’t– Why are you staring?” Yuri tried to grumble but it came out breathless. His cock twitched under the omega’s heavy gaze and for a brief moment, the alpha feared that something about it was not to Yuuri’s liking.

“I want to look at you,” Yuuri told him simply with a reassuring smile.

Yuri chanced a glance at him. The heat in Yuuri’s eyes stole his breath away and all those insecurities drained away.

“I want to touch you…” Yuuri told him, leaning forward so his cheek pressed against the lean firm muscle of his thigh. Then he turned his face inwards and his breath puffed warm and damp against Yuri’s erection.

“I want to taste you…” Yuuri murmured, nuzzling against his thigh, the stubborn softness on the inside, and then… just a tiny bit more, and the tip of Yuri’s cock grazed against his cheek then his lips as Yuuri moved closer.

The sensation of Yuuri’s lips, pouty and so inviting, made Yuri groan. The dangerous desires that Yuri had barely kept checked reared up again, even more fervent and unwilling to be caged.

When Yuuri took in the tip of his erection inside his mouth, that control snapped.

Yuri tried to fight the roar of his instincts, but all intentions failed when he felt tight wetness around that sensitive part of him. He shoved in, rough and rude, feeling more than a little crazed. In that same moment, the alpha panicked, expecting the suddenness to trigger Yuuri’s gag reflex.

But to his amazement, Yuuri took him without a problem. The only reaction had been a loud “Mmph!” before his cock was encased in the tight, warm mouth of his omega boyfriend. His lover, now.

The omega had expected, had even planned to snap that fragile control. Yuuri knew he could handle what Yuri wanted, what Yuri’s alpha instincts would want. Yuri’s restraint had been so impressive and Yuuri wanted to reward him for it.

So Yuuri allowed the newly presented alpha to take pleasure in his mouth. He felt Yuri curl his fingers even deeper into his hair and the rough touch was both familiar and new. It would have had Yuuri sighing in pleasure if his mouth wasn't so full.

Once the alpha realized Yuuri wasn't at all protesting his tight grip, Yuri began to urge the omega’s head up and down on the straining cock.

Yuuri didn't need much encouragement. He was enjoying this, having his prickly boyfriend falling apart under his touch. His lips and tongue pulled the sweetest, almost agonized moans of pleasure from Yuri’s mouth. Was his little alpha even aware of the lewd moans that he was making?

Perhaps not.

Yuri seemed caught in the pleasure that Yuuri was giving him, hips pushing forward, driving that hot, hard flesh into the soft, wet warmth of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri watched the alpha fall apart in front of him, eyes slitted beneath dark lashes, lips dragging up and down the spit slick flesh. He felt every twitch, tasted every burst of wetness that seeped from Yuri’s tip.

They established a rhythm, though it wasn't without variation. Yuuri went along with the tug of Yuri’s hand in his hair, fucking the hard cock that filled his mouth. At times he would pull off, just a moment or two, to tease the glans and run his tongue along the slick length of it, only to take it back into his mouth.  
Yuri never became disgruntled when he did this. Instead, he would grow his head back, barely able to stand the sight of his omega teasing him so enthusiastically. His thighs would clench, muscles jumping as Yuuri pleasured him, tugging him closer and closer to the inevitable.

This continued on for some time high neither could really tell how long it took. But soon, Yuuri felt the soft bulge at the base of the alpha’s dick grow firmer. He could feel it as his lips settled over the base, still too small, but he knew would only grow larger.

His alpha was close to popping his knot.

Yuuri would get him there. His tongue massaged at Yuri’s erection, encouraging the alpha to reach completion.

And Yuri, who had never had a partner, much less someone like Yuuri, was no match when compared to the omega’s determination to have him finish. His climax came upon him, sudden and embarrassingly fast, but oh so good.

The alpha jerked as his body tightened, balls drawing up as his orgasm rocked through him. A slight whimper of pain went unnoticed by the alpha as his fingers clenched a little too tight in Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri knew the moment he achieved his goal. Yuri’s fingers tugged at his hair, but other than an instinctive sound of pain, Yuuri ignored it and instead, focused on the cock in his mouth. He could almost swear that it got larger or perhaps it was just the way it started to pulse as Yuri came.

His mouth was flooded with warmth, Yuri’s bitter come filling his mouth abundantly. Yuuri swallowed the first load eagerly, knowing more would follow.

Yuri’s knot pressed against his lips, full and so warm. Then omega wrapped his fingers around it, pleased when his touch had Yuri shuddering even more.

Knots were sensitive things, too much of a vulnerability because popping one had the alpha out of their mind, lost in pleasure. But as Yuuri promised, he took care of his little alpha, surrounding the sensitive flesh with his hand and milking it the way his body would. Kept snug and tight in his grip, Yuuri could feel the knot strain against his fingers.

Yuri had a lot to give. It was no doubt the result of his first rut, but Yuuri took it in stride, swallowing what was given to him quickly so that the bitterness only lingered instead of overwhelming his taste buds.

After a moment, the knot softened in his grip. Even as Yuri shuddered through the lingering sensations, the knot shrunk leaving a mass of loose folds of skin. It marked Yuri as an alpha, having popped his first knot.

Yuri wobbled on shaky legs before finally sliding down to the floor. With a pleased smile, Yuuri crawled into his lap, nuzzling against the alpha’s face, peppering teasing but affectionate kisses over his alpha’s face.

His alpha was really out of it. Despite knowing Yuri basked in the attention, the alpha would normally grumble at the enthusiastic way Yuuri went about it. Without the rut, Yuri would have most likely sighed and just kissed him square on the lips.

It seemed that the rut made Yuri clingy because once the alpha recovered, Yuri placed trembling hands on Yuuri’s hip, holding the omega close. Their lips pressed together, chaste at first, but then deepening until Yuri was pressing the tip of his tongue against Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri’s mouth parted to allow Yuri entrance. His tongue slipped in and in the familiar warmth of Yuuri’s mouth, Yuri caught traces of something foreign, something bitter.

Yuri groaned, clutching even harder when he realized he was tasting himself in the omega’s mouth. His cock, previously spent, twitched back to life.

Yuuri cupped the alpha’s face in his hands, angling their mouths in just the right way so that they could kiss deeply and fervently. Without any real thought, Yuri’s hands slid from the omega’s waist, all the way down to the round cheeks of his ass. Once he realized where his hand had gone, it immediately flew back to a more appropriate place.

Yuri felt embarrassed for his lack of control, but he could feel the omega smile against his mouth.

Yuuri pulled away, allowing just enough space so that he could whisper, “Touch me, Yura…”

A hand touched his own and Yuuri led his hand back to where it had wandered on its own. The omega pressed his hand down on his asscheek, making it clear that the alpha’s touch was welcomed there. A jolt of arousal coursed through Yuri’s body and with a needy growl, Yuri once more allowed himself to take what he wanted.

God. Yuuri Katsuki's _ass_. It was a thing of beauty, soft and perfectly round and just taunting outsiders to grab it. Yuri avoided staring at it because despite having a crude mouth, he wasn't shameless. But sometimes he couldn't help but look, and with looking came the intense desire to just take each cheek in his palm and _squeeze_.

And now… now he could do it whenever he pleased. Perhaps it was the newly awakened alpha hormones that spawned such illicit thoughts, but for now, it didn't matter.

It was only a matter of time before Yuri found out how slick Yuuri had gotten. And when he did, the alpha growled against his lips, grabbing handfuls of his ass and squeezing the plump flesh.

“Mm…” Yuuri pulled away, giving a chuckle when his little alpha tried to chase after his mouth. “I thought that would help to take the edge off…”

“It helped,” Yuri panted against his lips. “It helped, but I need… I need…”

More.

Of course, he did. Yuuri understood and was more than willing to take care of that too. But perhaps not in the kitchen.

“Let’s move, little alpha,” Yuuri suggested. For a moment, Yuri didn't seem too fond of the idea, but in his post orgasm haze, Yuuri managed to successfully slip out of his grasp. As soon as the omega left, Yuri quickly scrambled to his feet, his pants and underwear almost making him trip in his haste.

By the time Yuri managed to pull them back up, Yuuri had already crossed to the entrance of the kitchen. A sultry, inviting look was sent over his shoulder. Yuri’s eyes widened at the invitation, but he didn't hesitate.

He took off after the omega.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri caught him just shy of reaching the bedroom door, but instead of trying to wiggle free, Yuuri did a different kind of wiggling. One meant to tease the little alpha.

The alpha had seemed to really like touching his ass, squeezing and feeling the round buttocks until Yuuri had pulled away. Perhaps, Yuuri though, he’d like this too…

With that in mind, Yuuri rubbed against the lean body behind him, pressing his ass against the alpha’s groin. Despite coming only a few minutes prior, Yuuri could already feel his boyfriend’s cock trying to rouse once more.

Well, they were both young and alpha ruts were intense, after all.

“Mm!” Yuri groaned from behind, muffling his moan against Yuuri’s back. It only encouraged the omega in his teasing and Yuuri continued to press back. Slowly, he intentionally swayed his hips, smirking at the low moans that his alpha couldn't hide.

A purr grew in the omega's chest and Yuri’s grip tightened just a fraction more. He seemed to flounder though, perhaps too caught up in the way Yuuri was teasing him. Or maybe it was the rut amplifying everything and making it hard to think.

Regardless of the reason, Yuuri turned his head, just enough to whisper into his alpha’s ear.

“Alpha…” Softly, just a hint of a whimper as though Yuuri was feeling the effects of Yuri’s pheromones. His breathing was growing ragged, his body growing warm with heat, so perhaps he truly was.

The title made Yuri shudder once more and he leaned forward, pressing his body right along Yuuri’s back. The blonde managed to open the bedroom door and with barely concealed restrained, shoved Yuuri inside.

Yuuri turned just in time to catch his advancing alpha and they tumbled onto the bed. The blonde hadn't bothered to get a bed frame so the mattress sat right on the floor and Yuuri had never been so happy for the fact.

He was sprawled on his back, a little breathless from the fall. The alpha had caught himself before he could fall on top of Yuuri and he kept his weight on his elbows and knees.

It was a precarious situation, one that the blonde would have normally been mortified to find himself in. But here and now, his heart was beating so hard that it felt that it would burst from his chest. An unfamiliar ache in his belly made Yuri want to press close, close enough to bury his nose in the sweet, alluring scent of his omega.

His rut had been appeased, but only for a brief moment before it came rushing back. It pulsed inside him, a demanding ache that made his skin feel too tight and his cock, sensitive and hard.

Yuuri, his sweet omega, was staring at him with eyes half mast. Yuri met his gaze, his normally piercing blue green eyes darkening with desire. His rut was coming on so strong and the earlier relief only made its effects feel that much stronger. The ache intensified and Yuri gritted his teeth, trying his best to maintain control.

It was almost too much when Yuuri reach a hand towards his face. The familiar scent of him, sweet and light like sunshine, made Yuri’s head spin as Yuuri brushed aside the shoulder length hair that had fallen forward.

Once the task was done, Yuuri didn't retreat. Instead, he cradled the alpha’s cheek in his hand, bringing his wrist that much closer for Yuri to scent.

Yuri did exactly that, sucking in a deep breath like he was drowning, and he was. He was drowning in the cloud of pheromones, the scent of alpha and omega, entwining and joining together. It teased at his sanity and he thought briefly while floating on the cocktail of intoxicating scents, Did Yuuri know how crazy he was driving him? It almost seemed impossible for Yuuri to know because Yuri, himself, was barely grasping just how wild his instincts were. It was almost terrifying in its intensity and Yuri worried.

“Yuuri…” the alpha whispered. He had to control himself. He had already lost it earlier, but this felt even more dangerous. With the omega laid out beneath him, Yuri reigned in the brunt of his instincts, gritting his teeth in frustration as his inner alpha urged for more.

Yuuri could clearly see it, the doubt and turmoil in his presented alpha. That wouldn't do. Even with the fissure of uncertainty in the omega’s own gut, he pushed forward.

All of Yuri’s doubts melted away when the omega leaned up and brushed his lips against his own. His lips parted in surprise, the deepening scent of omega making a soft growl release itself from his throat.

And yet, when Yuuri pulled away, Yuri remained where he was. His control was hanging by a fine thread, so close to snapping.

Yuuri fell back against the bedding and with those dark eyes full of desire, deliberately turned his face to the side. He continued to watch how Yuri’s eyes darted to the slender length of the omega’s unmarked neck.

Then, the final touch…

Yuuri brought a finger to the scent gland there, tracing a line from his jaw to the hollow of his throat.

It was a blatant invitation, a little too daring for the way Yuuri liked to present himself. He just wanted the Yuri he had set free in the kitchen, an undeniable force of desire and instincts.

The scent gland there was a much more intimate location for obvious reasons. Yuri had been affected by the scent from Yuuri’s wrist but to bury his face there...

That fine thread of control snapped and Yuri fell against the omega with a soft moan. He set his lips there where Yuuri had beckoned him and he licked and sucked, moaning when Yuuri jerked beneath him.

“Ah… ah… Yura,” Yuuri moaned at the onslaught of lips and tongue.

His legs spread apart, making room for his alpha, cradling the slim hips as Yuri growled against his throat.

It was such a vulnerable position and yet, Yuuri didn't feel threatened. He didn't know what he felt exactly, but being surrounded by Yuri’s scent stroked the familiar burn of desire in his body.

Yuri was enamored with his neck, a very typical alpha response, but his mouth felt good. The sharp sting when Yuri sucked too hard made Yuuri gasp, hips bucking up against the alpha’s. There was no doubt in the omega's mind that a bruise would bloom there, a bright pink that would settle into a lovely red. The alpha soothed the abused flesh with a stroke of his tongue, pleased when Yuuri would moan in response.

Yuuri was slicking fast, encouraged by Yuri’s desires, as well as his touch. His alpha was already hard, the hot length of him pressing against Yuuri’s erection. It incited further excitement in Yuuri’s own body, his fingers sinking blunt nails into Yuri’s back.

“Ah!” Yuri hissed in surprise, but just for that one moment before he returned to his previous task.

Instinctively, Yuri was rocking against him, moaning and sighing at the rub of their bodies together. It felt good for them both. It would be so easy to let Yuri ride out his rut like this, to let the alpha find satisfaction in Yuuri’s body. There was no doubt that Yuuri would enjoy it too, the heavy promise of Yuri’s erection already pressing through his clothing.

But Yuuri didn't do easy. He didn't let alphas take what they wanted unless he gave it to them. And as much as he wanted to let Yuri do as he pleased, Yuuri had other plans.

Their bodies were pressed tight in an intimate embrace, hips rocking together. Yuuri could tell that his alpha was close to entering a rut haze so before that could happen, Yuuri made his move.

With surprise on his side, Yuuri was able to change their positions. He used his weight to reverse their positions so that Yuuri ended up straddling the alpha’s hips. It certainly took the blonde by surprise, finding himself beneath his omega.

“Yuu-"

Yuuri pressed a finger against Yuri’s lips.

“I said I'd take care of you, didn’t I?” the omega murmured to him. “So sit back and enjoy, little alpha.”

Taking advantage of Yuri’s surprise, the omega shifted back, far enough that he could get his hands on Yuri’s button and fly.

The silly alpha had tucked himself back into his pants in the short interlude between the kitchen and bedroom. It was cute, Yuuri decided, but he needed access and he wanted it now.

He quickly undid Yuri’s pants, dipping his hand inside to bring out that lovely cock he had felt pressing against him. It felt warm and it was till a little damp from his mouth. Because his eyes were focused there, Yuuri didn't see the blush that dusted Yuri’s cheeks when his erection was pulled out.

He saw it a moment later though. Yuuri wanted to coo at the alpha and tell him just how cute his reactions were. But doing such a thing would've incited Yuri’s wrath, rut or not.

So Yuuri kept the comment to himself, only letting his thoughts show in the way his mouth curled up a little too much.

Then before Yuri could feel too self conscious, Yuuri hooked his fingers beneath his leggings and slowly lowered them. He did so teasingly, watching how Yuri’s gaze was riveted on this part of him. He could only tease so much before the tip of his cock peeked out before he revealed the rest of his cock.

Strange enough, Yuuri felt a bit self conscious too, especially when Yuri’s eyes grew large. He ignored the strange emotion, something that felt like butterflies in his stomach. Yuuri wrapped a hand around his hardening cock and gave a sigh of pleasure at the touch.

Omegas tended to be smaller than alphas. Some people liked their smaller stature, some didn't. From the look on Yuri’s face, he didn't seem to have any problems over Yuuri’s size.

“I'm already dripping for you, Yura,” Yuuri crooned softly, making sure to squeeze just beneath the tip so that a few drops leaked from his slit.

It was true enough. When omegas became aroused, they just got wet all over. Their ass, their pussies if they had one, and a male omega’s cock would leak so much precome too.

Yuuri was no different. His underwear was most likely soiled with how much he had leaked from his hole and his cock. Even then, running his hand up and down in slow strokes already had a good amount of fluid dripping from his cockhead.

He took both their cocks into his hand and the size difference was truly noticeable then. Perhaps, if he and Yuri had been more intimate before, he would've known that his little beta was an alpha waiting to present.

That was in the past and Yuuri focused on the here and now. He had to use both hands to encompass them both comfortably. With their erection pressed together and Yuuri’s precome abundant enough to make his grip slick and wet, Yuuri set about driving them both crazy.

Yuuri watched his alpha fall apart beneath him, drinking in every moan and hitched gasp. Every thrust of Yuri’s hips, involuntary, but such a delicious reaction whenever he wanted more.

The omega wasn't unaffected either. Having his alpha falling apart did things to Yuuri, too. It made him all too aware that his insides were wet and hungry, an empty feeling that seemed to worsen the more time passed. It had been a while since Yuuri had an alpha and while he never felt the need to have sex often, he liked well enough.

The relationship he had with Yuri had been full of warmth and teasing. But while there had been attraction, Yuuri didn't think that there was a chance for true passion to ignite between them.

He was so happy to be wrong. There was passion, oh yes. That much had been proven true the very moment Yuri had opened the door to him and Yuuri had gotten bulldoze by his emerging scent. There was animalistic need too, the desire to join and fuck until the urge left them. He felt it between them as keenly as a knife and it made Yuuri _hungry_.

There was only one problem.

Yuri groaned and tried to shove further into the snug little hole Yuuri had made for them. When he realized Yuuri had stopped, his eyes opened to reveal his blue green eyes tainted red from the rut.

To placate him, Yuuri leaned forward, kissing the alpha deeply. His belly pressed against Yuri’s cock, giving just a tiny bit of friction.

“Yura,” Yuuri called softly. “Do you have any condoms…?”

The alpha blinked, the haziness in his eyes clearing at the question.

“Condoms,” Yuri echoed, crashing back to reality.

“Mm,” Yuuri affirmed and then pressed a kiss to the corner of Yuri’s lips. The alpha chased after him, pulling the omega in for a sweeter kiss.

When he let Yuuri go, the blonde gave a groan that was full of disappointment. He threw his arm over his eyes and gave a frustrated huff.

“No, I don't have any fucking condoms,” Yuri muttered angrily. It wasn't really aimed at Yuuri, but the alpha was hard and aching and things had been going so well...

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment. He really wasn’t expecting any different, to be honest.

With a fond sigh, Yuuri sat back up, settling his weight back onto Yuri’s thighs. They were both still hard. Perhaps a handjob? Another blow job? 69?

“I’ll go buy some,” Yuuri offered to which Yuri growled an immediate, “No.”

“I won't leave you like this,” Yuuri assured his boyfriend. “Do you want my hands? Maybe my mouth again?”

Yuri pushed himself up but instead of displacing the omega from his lap, he wrapped Yuuri in his arms. He pulled the omega close, burying his face against his neck and shoulder. He didn't say anything so Yuuri ran his fingers through his blonde hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

It helped to soothe the grumpy alpha. Just a little.

“I don’t want you to go,” he growled against Yuuri’s skin. “Anywhere,” he clarified.

There was something in his tone, a dark edge that made Yuuri pause in his petting.

Ah.

Yuri had often shown signs of possessiveness, especially against alphas. In his rut, it would make sense that it would be heightened.

“Mmm. We have a problem then,” Yuuri concluded. “I don't think blowjobs will be enough.”

Anything Yuuri would do would probably help lessen the need but in the end, it wouldn't be enough.

Yuri’s arms only tightened around him.

He muttered something, but Yuuri couldn't make it out.

“Hmm?”

“... let me put it in… “ Yuri repeated more clearly.

Yuuri gently eased the alpha away. He wanted a definite answer.

Yuri’s expression was a sight to behold. There was red staining his cheeks, from arousal and probably embarrassment too. His eyes were fierce and determined but when their eyes met, he couldn't seem to maintain eye contact.

It was… too adorable.

“I haven't done this before…” the alpha grudgingly admitted.

He knew that Yuuri took birth control, he watched the omega swallow the pill in the early mornings when Yuuri slept over. And if he knew that, then what Yuri was asking of him…

The thought sent a jolt of arousal through Yuuri’s body. He shivered and felt how his insides clenched in anticipation, his body responding with a rush of slick.

Could he…? He was clean and the thought of Yuri inside him… with nothing between them…

Yuuri ached with want and inside… he felt so very empty.

He wrapped an arm around the alpha’s neck and pulled him closer. Their erections pressed against their stomachs, hot and eager. Yuri responded to the move with an eagerness that he couldn't keep in check.

“Alright,” Yuuri told him. Yuri’s eyes flashed at the acceptance before he pulled Yuuri into a deep, hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an actual conversation:  
> Geneveon: 4.8k! Of Yuri/Yuuri smut! And they haven't had sex yet!!  
> Poor Soul subjected to ranting: wtf are they doing? Everything but sex?
> 
> ... yeah let's go with that.
> 
> And even though it's just smut, I'd really love to know what you guys think @.@

**Author's Note:**

> This image of Yuuri and Yuri. I definitely didn't draw it and I have no idea where to came from but I have it as a wallscroll Lol its also helped drive this. So cute.  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading, any kudos/comments would be appreciated :D


End file.
